Les passions des nations
by Stancella
Summary: Si les humains ont des passions, les nations aussi en ont. Danse, musique, peinture, arts traditionnels, tout y passe. Entrez dans l'univers des passions de nos chères nations.
1. Feliciano

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction longue. Je sais, j'avais dit que j'en posterai une dans la section crossover. Mais j'avais envie de faire celle-là, avant.**

Au fond de son jardin, Feliciano peignait. Il adorait ça. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la peinture lui avait toujours permis de se détendre et d'oublier ses soucis. On le sait, Feliciano n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un perfectionniste. Mais s'il y avait un domaine où il le devenait, c'était bien la peinture. Il voulait que le moindre détail soit parfait. Mais il mettait un soin tout particulier à l'œuvre sur laquelle il travaillait : il comptait l'offrir à Ludwig. Alors qu'il venait de finir, il entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Vincenzo, son majordome, qui le regardait d'un air embêté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vincenzo ?

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais le représentant de l'Allemagne est à votre porte.

-Ludwig est là ? J'y vais ! Vee !

Sans plus de manière, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il était au milieu du couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours sa palette et ses pinceaux. Alors, il appela la soubrette la plus proche de lui.

-Aurora !

-Oui ? Fit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

-Est-ce que tu peux me nettoyer et ranger ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr !

Feliciano donna son fardeau à la jeune femme et continua son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Ludwig.

-Je suis super content de te voir, Ludwig !

-J'espère bien ! Répondit l'Allemand en serrant Feliciano contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ludwig dit :

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Au contraire, tu tombes à pic ! Suis-moi, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, Ludwig suivit l'Italien jusqu'au jardin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le chevalet. Là, Ludwig pu admirer un tableau représentant une tour. À la fenêtre de ladite tour, on voyait une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux démesurément longs. Accroché à ses cheveux, il y avait un jeune homme dont ont devinait le statut de prince à la couronne qu'il portait.

-C'est... C'est une illustration de Raiponce ?

-Oui. Gilbert m'a dit que tu adore ce conte, alors... Ca te plaît ?

-Et comment ! Je trouve ça absolument fantastique ! Décidément, tes peintures sont toujours aussi belle !

-Merci, Ludwig !

-Est-ce que je pourrai l'emporter chez moi ?

-C'est justement pour te l'offrir que je l'ai peinte. Elle n'est pas encore sèche mais d'ici deux heures, ça devrait être bon.

-Merci, Feliciano. Franchement, je serai toujours admiratif devant tes tableaux. Moi, j'ai beau essayer, j'ai autant de talent pour la peinture que toi pour le lancer de grenade.

Feliciano éclata de rire en comprenant à quoi Ludwig faisait référence. Il avait été hospitalisé trois semaine suite à cet épisode. Lorsque Ludwig rentra chez lui, il avait le tableau sous le bras. En arrivant chez lui, il l'accrocha dans sa chambre.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Ça fait près d'un mois que j'ai envie de faire une série de one-shot sur les passions de nos chère nations. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mais du coup, j'ai envie de faire un one-shot sur l'hospitalisation de Feli. Je le fais ou pas ?**


	2. Lovino

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Lovino sculptait. Il n'était pas très doué pour les arts, contrairement à Feliciano. Mais s'il y avait bien un domaine où il égalait ce dernier, c'était bien la sculpture. Depuis qu'il était petit, sculpter lui avait toujours permit de prendre confiance en lui. La sculpture sur laquelle il travaillait représentait un moment de sa légende préférée. Alors qu'il venait de finir, il vit Carlo, son majordome.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chigi ?!

-Je viens vous prévenir que le représentant de l'Espagne à votre porte.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, bastardo ?!

Carlo haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait à son service, il savait que c'était dans la nature de Lovino d'être grossier. Lovino se précipita dans le couloir et alla ouvrir à Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon petit ami, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais d'habitude, t'appelle toujours avant de passer.

-Oui, mais j'avais envie de te faire la surprise, pour une fois. Tu était en train de sculpter ?

-Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu as toujours tes outils en main.

-Oups ! Je vais les ranger, attends-moi là.

-Est-ce que je peut voir ta sculpture ?

-Si tu veux. Suis-moi.

Antonio suivit l'italien jusqu'à son atelier. Là, tandis que Lovino rangeait ses outils, il pu admirer une sculpture représentant un jeune homme ailé tenant de ses bras une jeune fille inconsciente. La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra, portant un plateau avec deux verres de jus de tomate.

-Rosa ? Comment t'as su ce que j'allais demander ? Fit Lovino, surpris.

-Vous demandez toujours du jus de tomate quand votre ami vous rends visite. À force, j'ai l'habitude.

Lovino prit les deux verres et en donna un à l'espagnol tandis que Rosa sortait de la pièce. Les deux nations s'assirent à même le sol et commencèrent à boire le jus.

-Ca représente Psyché et Cupidon ? Demanda Antonio en désignant la sculpture.

-Ouais. Comment tu connais cette légende ?

-Je suis ami avec Francis, je te rappelle ! Et Francis a des tas d'adaptations de cette légende.

Observant la sculpture, Lovino eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Cette légende est notre préférée, à Feli et moi. Je me souvient, quand on était gosse, on demandait tout les soirs à notre grand-père de nous la raconter.

Antonio s'approcha de la sculpture et l'observa sous toute les coutures.

-Décidément, tu as un talent incroyable ! Et après, c'est Feliciano qu'on loue !

-Ben... Faut avouer que dans les autres domaines, je suis plutôt une buse.

-Faut pas dire ça, ma petite tomate !

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Alors que tu adore ça ? Même pas en rêve ! Fit Antonio sans parvenir à quitter la sculpture du regard, ce que Lovino remarqua.

-T'aimerais l'emporter chez toi ?

-Ca me tenterait bien mais elle est trop grande.

-J'ai une version miniature, si tu veux.

-Ah bon ?

Sans dire un mot, Lovino se dirigea vers l'étagère où il conservait ses miniatures. Il en sortit celle dont il avait parlé et la plaça dans les mains d'Antonio.

-Elle est superbe, Lovino ! Est-ce que je peut la prendre chez moi.

-Non, c'est pour ça que te le propose. Evidemment que tu peux la prendre, crétin !

-Chouette ! Merci, Lovi ! Fit la nation espagnole en se jetant dans les bras de Lovino.

Quand Antonio rentra chez lui, il avait la miniature dans la main. Il plaça cette dernière sur sa table de chevet.

 **Voilà, voilà. Au cas où il y en aurait que ne connaîtraient pas la légende à laquelle je fait référence, je vais la la raconter. Psyché est une princesse tellement belle que les gens la comparent à Vénus. Le problème, c'est que les hommes ont peur de sa beauté et n'osent pas la demander en mariage, ce qui la rend un peu triste. Ses parents se rendent donc chez l'oracle qui leur dit qu'elle va devoir se rendre sur un rocher en robe mariée pour qu'un monstre la dévore. Psyché n'a pas trop le choix. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être dévorée par un monstre, elle est emportée par le vent jusqu'à un palais dont on lui dit qu'il est le sien. Toute les nuits, elle est rejointe par un homme qui prétend être son mari et qu'elle ne doit pas chercher à voir au grand jour, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Mais lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte, elle aimerai quand même bien savoir à quoi ressemble le père de son bébé. Poussée par ses sœurs qu'elle a invitées, elle allume une lampe à huile pendant que son « mari » est endormi et la lève au-dessus de lui. Et là, surprise ! Elle découvre que son mari est en fait Cupidon, le fils de Vénus. Mais elle tellement occupée à mater qu'elle fait accidentellement tomber une goutte d'huile sur l'épaule l'épaule du dieu. Celui-ci se réveille et se barre, la laissant toute seule. Bien décidée à le retrouver, elle parcourt le monde. Sa quête la mène jusqu'au palais de Vénus, qui est vexée qu'on ait osé la comparer à une simple mortelle (vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi elle n'avait le droit de voir Cupidon au grand jour ?). Elle lui fait subir une série d'épreuve. Psyché doit trier énorme tas de graines, prendre la laine dorée de moutons enragés, ramener un peu d'eau du Styx et aller aux Enfer pour demander une parcelle de la beauté de Prosperpine. À chacune de ses missions, elle est aidée par des plantes, des animaux, des tours (Oui, oui. Des tours. On peut dire que Psyché est l'ancêtre des princesses Disney). Prosperpine met sa parcelle de beauté dans un boite en précisant à Psyché qu'elle ne doit surtout pas l'ouvrir. Sauf que pendant le chemin du retour, Psyché se dit que peut-être que le contenu de la boite lui permettrait de reconquérir Cupidon. Elle ouvre la boite... et tombe dans un « sommeil de mort ». Cupidon, qui assistait de loin à ses épreuves, n'en peut plus de la voir souffrir. Il part à sa recherche et, lorsqu'il la retrouve, il la réveille, selon les version, soit de la piqûre d'une de ses flèches, soit d'un baiser (perso, je préfère la deuxième). Zeus la fait immortelle, elle épouse Cupidon en bonnes et dues formes et donne naissance à un fille, Volupté. Cette légende, parue dans « L'âne d'or » D'Apulée, a eu droit à des tas d'adaptations françaises : une pièce de théâtre écrite en collaboration par Molière, Racine et Corneille (rien que ça !), un poème de Victor Laprade, un opéra de Lully et, plus récemment, un roman de Léo Lamarche intitulé « Les larmes de Psyché ». Le conte de « La belle et la bête » en est inspiré. Pour finir ce pavé, je vais prendre un petit instant « pub ». Il y a quelques jours, j'ai publié un one-shot intitulé « Menace » et je n'ai aucune review dessus. Si vous pouviez jeter un œil et commenter, ça me rendrait très heureuse.**


	3. Yao

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les vacances, c'est cool, on peut écrire plus.**

Depuis plusieurs heures, Yao était attelé à faire des porcelaines. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il adorait. Quand il commençait, il avait du mal à s'arrêter, à tel point que Tao, son majordome, était parfois obligé de le tirer hors de l'atelier, voire de l'assommer. Parmi les très nombreuses porcelaines du jour, il y en avait une pour laquelle il avait mit tout son cœur car il comptait l'offrir à Ivan. Alors qu'il venait de mettre sa dernière porcelaine dans l'étagère, il vit Tao entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, aru ?

-Il se passe que le représentant de la Russie est là.

-Heureusement que tu m'a prévenu, sinon j'aurais continué.

Avec un « Aiya ! » joyeux, le chinois se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit à Ivan qui le serra dans ses bras, lui faisant mal au passage.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que ne s'est pas vu, mon tournesol !

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Ivan mais ce serait encore mieux si tu ne me cassait pas les côtes.

Ivan libéra donc Yao.

-Allons, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en ai pas fêlé une ou deux. Plaisanta-t-il.

-J'aimerais assez que ça dure.

En riant, Ivan donna son manteau à une jeune servante. Cette dernière demanda à Yao :

-Faut-il que je fasse autre chose ?

-Non, c'est bon, Mei-Li. Tu peux disposer.

Mei-Li partit donc, avec un sourire espiègle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avant que j'arrive ? Demanda le Russe.

-Des porcelaines.

-J'ai bien fait de passer, alors ! Sinon, tu te serais endormi dans ton atelier.

-Oui, ben ça va !

-Je peux jeter un œil ?

Avec un grand sourire, Yao répondit :

-J'attendais que tu me poses la question.

Yao guida Ivan jusqu'à l'atelier et le laissa Ivan admirer les porcelaines. Ivan ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

-Superbe ! Il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprenne à en faire, un de ces jours.

-D'accord, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

Sans répondre, Yao se dirigea vers l'étagère contenant ses porcelaines et en sortit un vase qu'il plaça dans les mains d'Ivan.

-Que tu acceptes ceci.

Ivan resta bouche bée en voyant les motifs en forme de tournesols sur le vase. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et dit :

-Merci beaucoup, Yao ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

-Comme ça, tu pourra y mettre le bouquet assorti aux motif ! Plaisanta Yao.

Ivan éclata de rire et embrassa Yao. Quand il rentra chez lui, il avait le vase en main. Il le plaça sur sa table de chevet.

 **Voila, voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je compte faire Liechtenstein. J'avais envisagé de faire un one-shot sur l'hospitalisation de Feliciano. Je ne le ferait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Un comble, quand on sait que le Gerita est mon OTP. Honte à moi ! Je vais m'immoler par le feu. Quoique... Si je fais ça, je ne pourrai plus écrire. Alors, je vais juste écouter du Justin Bieber jusqu'à ce que saignement d'oreille s'en suive. Ah, oui ! Je n'ai toujours pas de review sur mon one-shot « Menace ». J'aimerais bien en avoir au moins une.**


	4. Lili

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et une bonne nouvelle pour moi : J'AI REUSSI MES EPREUVES ANTICIPEE DU BAC ! YOUHOU ! Le couple du jour va peut-être vous surprendre. Avant, je shippais Lili avec Vash. Mais depuis que j'ai vu une fic nommée « Révolte » où elle était avec Luxembourg, je la shippe avec lui. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

Dans sa chambre, Lili cousait. Elle faisait tout le temps ses vêtement elle-même. Non seulement, elle s'était toujours refusée à avoir des couturières personnelles, mais en plus, ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose à faire quand elle s'ennuyait. Mais aujourd'hui, le vêtement qu'elle cousait n'était pas pour elle. Alors qu'elle venait de finir, des coups retentirent sur la porte.

-Entrez. Dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carl, son majordome.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-elle.

-Rien de grave. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le représentant du Luxembourg est à votre porte.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais lui ouvrir.

Sur ces mots, Lili se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit à Luke.

-Salut, princesse ! Dit ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour, Luke ! Ne reste donc pas planté là ! Entre.

Luke s'exécuta et demanda :

-Ton frère est là ?

-Non, rassure-toi. Vash est chez lui, aujourd'hui. on ne sera pas bombardés de questions.

Luke ne pu retenir son sourire. Dire que Vash était méfiant envers lui était un euphémisme à-peu-près aussi choquant que de dire qu'Arthur était un cas désespéré, culinairement parlant. Quand Lili lui avait présenté Luke, Vash les avait assommés de questions. Pas forcément des questions très classiques, d'ailleurs. Il avait même demandé à Lili « Il t'a forcé ? ».

-Heureusement que ton frère n'est pas aussi méfiant que le mien.

-Ne parle pas trop vite. Avec le petit ami de Bella, Lars est encore pire que Vash. S'il ne t'embête pas trop, c'est uniquement parce que tu es la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Luke se tut et détailla Lili avant de poussez un sifflement admiratif.

-Jolie robe ! Elle est neuve ?

-Oui, je l'ai faite hier. D'ailleurs, tu fais bien d'aborder le sujet parce que j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau ? Quoi donc ?

-Tu verras bien. Suis-moi.

Lili guida Luke jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle déplia le vêtement qu'elle venait de finir et le plaça dans les mains de Luke. Ce dernier pu admirer un t-shirt bleu avec inscrit en blanc dessus « Prends le temps de sourire ». Deux fois. Une en français, l'autre en allemand.

-C'est superbe, Lili ! Merci beaucoup !

-De rien !

Sans rien ajouter, Lili passa la tête à la porte de sa chambre et appela la servante la plus proche.

-Ingrid !

-Oui ? Fit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher un sachet, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Tout de suite !

Quelques instant plus tard, Ingrid tendit un sachet à Lili.

-Merci, tu peux disposer.

Lili se tourna vers Luke et lui tendit le sachet.

-Mets-le là-dedans. Ce sera quand même plus pratique à transporter qu'en le gardant en main.

Luke s'exécuta. Quand il rentra chez lui, il avait le sachet en main. Une fois arrivé, il en sortit le t-shirt qu'il mit dans son armoire.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Perso, je le trouve moins bon que les autres. La prochaine fois, je pense faire Angleterre.**


	5. Arthur

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, si je vous dis gros sourcils, tsundere, magie et mauvaise cuisine, à qui vous pensez ? Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Arthur qui passe à la casserole, aujourd'hui.**

Arthur était occupé à faire une potion. De tous les trucs magique qu'il était capable de faire, c'était ce qu'il préférait. Déjà, ses potions étaient les seuls « plats » qu'il ne ratait jamais. Mais en plus, il adorait voir les effets qu'elles provoquaient. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière potion qu'il avait fait boire à Alfred. Pendant une semaine, ce dernier n'avait pas pu parler, devant se contenter de meugler. Et ça lui avait permit de voir pour la première fois Kiku véritablement en colère. Certes, le japonais lui avait cassé un bras mais c'était le résultat qui comptait. Celle qu'il préparait, il comptait la faire boire à Francis mais pas pour lui nuire. Alors qu'il venait de finir de finir, il entrer James, son majordome.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?

-Le représentant de la France est à votre porte.

-Déjà ? Il est en avance !

Tandis que James sortait de la pièce, il appela une jeune soubrette.

-Lily !

-Oui ? Fit la jeune fille en entrant.

-Pourrais-tu mettre une partie de la potion en bouteille, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Tout de suite !

Tandis que Lily s'exécutait, Arthur alla ouvrir au français.

-Bonjour, mon lapin !

-Salut, stupid frog ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Disons que je suis très curieux de voir la surprise dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Arthur guida Francis jusqu'à son laboratoire de magie. Là, il prit la bouteille et la plaça dans les mains de Francis.

-C'est une potion ?

-Oui. Tu m'avais dit que tu fais des cauchemars depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Francis hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Je rêve toutes les nuits que Jeanne m'accuse de l'avoir trahie. Mais quel rapport avec cette potions ?

-C'est une potion qui permet de contrôler les rêves.

-Sérieux ?

-Absolument ! Il suffit de penser au rêve que tu a envie de faire en l'avalant et hop ! Fini les cauchemars !

-Oh ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser ces nuits prochaines. Fit le français avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

Arthur ignora ledit sourire et ajouta :

-Reviens quand tu n'en auras plus, j'en ai toute une marmite.

-Merci beaucoup, Arthur !

Lorsque Francis rentra chez lui, il avait la bouteille en mains. Le soir venu, il l'avala. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, il ne rêva pas de Jeanne mais qu'il se mariait avec Arthur.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre parce que je serai en vacances en Normandie.**


	6. Feliks

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre après des vacances pourries (j'ai même pas pu me baigner parce que l'eau était trop froide et il y avait un sale temps). Aujourd'hui, c'est Feliks qui passe à la casserole.**

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Feliks faisait des exercices équestres dans son manège. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il adorait les chevaux, les poneys et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux. Quand il était à cheval, il se vidait la tête et oubliait ses soucis et ses responsabilités. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri. Il immobilisa son cheval, tourna la tête et vit Cyryl, son majordome, qui semblait énervé.

-Genre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Enfin, vous réagissez ! Ça fait dix minutes que je vous appelle ! Le représentant de la Lituanie est à votre porte.

-Quoi ? Il est là ? Merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Feliks chargea Cyryl de desseller son cheval et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison pour ouvrir à Toris.

-Je suis totalement ravi de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Feliks.

Le lituanien détailla Feliks et dit :

-Toi, t'était à cheval, vu ta tenue.

-Tout juste, Sherlock. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux me poser une question, je le sens à ton regard. Alors vas-y. Quoique... Non, ne dis rien. Tu veux qu'on fasse une ballade, c'est ça ?

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Le jour où faire une ballade, non seulement à cheval mais en plus avec toi, me dérangera, Ludwig débarquera à une réunion en robe rose à froufrous.

Toris ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'image mentale.

-Merci, Feliks.

-De rien ! Tu veux monter quel cheval ?

-Tornado.

-Comme d'habitude, quoi. En fait, t'es venu avec avec ton jet privé ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que le hangar qu'il contient est assez grand pour contenir un cheval ?

-Largement, oui ! Mais... Attends...

-Tu adore Tornado alors je vais te l'offrir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Feliks !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je ne le fais pas parce que je me sens obligé, je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Merci, Feliks !

-Mais de rien ! Allez, viens !

Le polonais guida Toris jusqu'à l'écurie. Là, il empêcha Cyryl de desseller son cheval et appela une jeune palefrenière.

-Anita !

-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Est-ce tu peux préparer Tornado, s'il-te-plaît ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Quelques instants plus tard, Feliks et Toris étaient tous deux à cheval, en train de faire leur ballade.

-Dis, Feliks, tu te souvient de notre première rencontre ?

-Je serai un bien piètre petit ami si je ne m'en souvenais pas ! Quand j'ai appris que tu allais venir, j'étais très intimidé. Comme je ne voulais pas que ça se voit, j'ai mis une couronne et je me suis installé sur le trône pour avoir l'air classe.

-Avoir l'air, seulement. Parce que moi, quand je t'ai vu, je ne me suis pas dit « Waouh ! Il a la classe ! » mais plutôt « Quel crétin prétentieux ! ».

-Et malgré ça, on est rapidement devenus inséparables.

-J'en ai été le premier surpris.

Tout au long de leur ballade, Feliks et Toris évoquèrent des souvenirs communs. Lorsque Toris rentra chez lui, il tenait Tornado par la bride. Aussitôt arrivé, il l'installa dans son écurie.


	7. Alfred

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolée de ne pas en avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'avais une petite panne d'inspiration. Aujourd'hui, c'est Alfred qui passe à la casserole.**

Affalé sur le canapé de son salon, Alfred jouait à un jeu vidéo. Il adorait ça. Quand il jouait, il se sentait vraiment détendu. Il était le premier à clamer que le jeu vidéo était la meilleure chose ayant jamais été inventée et dès qu'un nouveau sortait, on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait être le premier à se le procurer. Alors qu'il entamait sa dixième partie, quelqu'un lui arracha sa manette des mains. Il tourna la tête et vit Steve, son majordome.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est le seul moyen de gagner votre attention. Le représentant du Japon est à votre porte.

-OK, je vais lui ouvrir.

Sur ces mots, il courut vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et serra Kiku dans ses bras.

-Alfred... Mes côtes, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oups, désolé !

Avec un sourire d'excuse, Alfred libéra le japonais qui lui demanda :

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Tu me déranges jamais, tu le sais bien !

-On ne sait jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisait, avant que je n'arrive ?

-Je jouait à un jeu vidéo.

-Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné ?

-Parce tu me connais bien, je dirais.

-Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Si on sort avec quelqu'un sans bien le connaître, je pense qu'il y a un petit soucis technique.

-C'est sûr !

Alfred se retourna et vit une jeune soubrette qui les regardait et qui avait l'air de se demander s'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-On n'a besoin de rien, Shirley. Si jamais c'est le cas, on t'appellera.

-D'accord.

Alfred guida Kiku jusqu'à son salon. Le regard du japonais s'illumina lorsqu'il vit l'écran-titre du jeu sur la télé.

-Oh... Tekken 6 ?

-Ouaip ! J'aime beaucoup tes jeux. Une petite partie, ça te tente ?

-Et comment ! Prépare-toi à prendre la poussière !

En riant, l'américain tendit la deuxième manette à Kiku et demanda :

-Tu prends quel personnage ?

-Jin. Et toi ?

-Paul.

Les deux nations commencèrent à jouer. Kiku se fit exploser sans avoir pu porter un coup.

-Mais... Mais... Espèce de gros bourrin ! Tu va voir ce que tu va voir ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

-J'attends de voir ça. Qui va venger Jin ?

-Alisa.

Cette fois, ce fut Alfred qui se fit défoncer. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant deux heures. Puis, Kiku décida de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si les deux nations avaient un point commun, c'était bien le fait d'être geeks.

 **Voilà, voilà ! La prochaine fois, ce sera soit Seychelles, soit Australie.**


	8. Océane

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est Seychelles qui passe à la casserole.**

Océane était en train de faire un collier de coquillages. C'était presque un rituel pour elle. Tous les matins, elle allait sur la plage ramasser des coquillages et en faisait des colliers. Déjà quand elle était petite, elle faisait ça. Elle était d'ailleurs en pleine séance de ramassage lorsque Francis l'avait trouvée. Alors qu'elle venait de terminer, elle vit entrer Vincent, son majordome.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le représentant de l'Australie est à votre porte.

-Chouette ! Je vais lui ouvrir !

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit à Ryan. Ce dernier la fit tourner et quand il la reposa, il dit :

-Salut, ma petite perle des îles ! Comment ça va ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu soit ici ?

-J'avais envie de rendre visite, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisait ?

-Essaie de deviner.

-Attends, laisse moi réfléchir... Un collier de coquillages ?

-PIN PON ! Bonne réponse ! En tant que vainqueur de notre jeu télévisé, vous gagnez ledit collier !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Suis-moi.

Océane guida Ryan jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle prit le collier et l'enfila au cou de l'australien.

-Il est super beau ! Merci, Océane !

-De rien !

A ce moment-là, une jeune fille entra avec deux verres de cocktail qu'elle plaça dans les mains des deux nations.

-Dès que j'ai vu que votre ami était là, j'ai su que vous me demanderiez des cocktails alors je n'ai pas attendu pour les faire.

-Michelle, tu es géniale !

-Et j'ai déjà installé les transats sur la plage.

-Alors là, tu n'es plus géniale, tu es carrément une magicienne !

Océane et Ryan sortirent donc de la maison et se précipitèrent vers la plage. Là, ils s'installèrent sur les transats et commencèrent à siroter leurs cocktails. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Ryan remarqua qu'Océane ne portait pas son habituelle robe bleue mais une robe rose.

-Elle est jolie, ta robe.

-Merci. C'est Lili qui me l'a offerte.

-Lili ? Ah oui, le Liechtenstein ! C'est vrai que vous, les nations féminine, vous vous entendez toutes super bien.

-Solidarité féminine, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes peu nombreuses, par rapport aux mâles alors se serait dommage de nous disputer pour rien.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

Les deux nations discutèrent encore pendant quelques heures puis Ryan rentra chez lui.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster toutes les semaines car je reprends le lycée. J'aurais bien aimé que les vacances durent plus longtemps, mais bon...**


	9. Berwald

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Déjà, je manque de temps à cause du lycée et j'ai donné priorité à une autre fic que je publie sur Saint Seiya. Cette fois-ci, c'est Berwald qui passe à la casserole.**

Berwald était en train de fabriquer une étagère. Il adorait fabriquer des meubles. Il faisait toujours les siens lui-même, et ce, même durant sa période viking. Mais l'étagère qu'il fabriquait n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Tino. Alors qu'il venait de finir, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Fredrik, son majordome.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le représentant de la Finlande est à votre porte.

-Déjà ?

Sans plus attendre, le suédois se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à « sa femme ».

-Tu es avance, dis donc ! Dit-il.

-J'étais pressé de te voir.

-Si tu étais arrivé une seconde plus tôt, je n'aurais pas fini la surprise dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. Suis-moi.

Berwald guida le finlandais jusqu'à son atelier et lu montra l'étagère qu'il venait de finir.

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda Tino.

-Oui. Tu m'avais dit que tu commençait à manquer de place pour stoker tes figurines alors j'ai décidé de te donner un coup de main. Ça te plaît ?

-Et comment !Merci beaucoup, Berwald !

-De rien !

-En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'a dis d'apporter ma sacoche de Père Noël.

Aidé par Berwald et une jeune servante, Tino mis l'étagère dans sa sacoche.

-Merci, Elsa. Tu peux disposer. Dis Berwald à la servante.

Elsa s'exécuta.

-Je ne remercierais jamais assez Lukas d'avoir ensorcelé ma sacoche pour qu'elle puisse tout contenir. Dit Tino en riant.

-C'est sûr que pour le coup, il a eu une bonne idée.

Lorsque Tino rentra chez lui, il traînait sa sacoche derrière lui. Une fois arrivé, il en sortit l'étagère et la plaça dans sa chambre.

 **Voilà, voilà ? Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, je vais prendre un petit instant « pub ». Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai publié un one-shot intitulé « Le moment venu » et je n'ai aucune review dessus. Si vous pouviez jeter un œil et commenter, ça serait sympa.**


End file.
